Iris
by L. Ravenclaw
Summary: Nada mais digno a um sonhador do que um anjo dos ventos. Iris, Goo Goo Dolls.


_Iris_  
_Lena Ravenclaw_

Ele não era muito bem aquele tipo de homem que acreditava em anjos.

A verdade é que ele nunca parara muito para pensar na existência deles.

Não poderia dizer que sonhara com algum, muito menos imaginara. Ele tinha os pés alguns centímetros acima do chão, isso era verdade. Nunca olhar para trás, muito menos tentar enxergar além do agora, era o que ele pensava. Fantasia e magia andavam de mãos dadas, logo, fantasia era algo real. Viver num conto de magia e aventuras era algo que ele particularmente gostava. Sempre fora assim: primeiro em casa, onde os morros altos de Ottery St. Catchpole abriam para o garotinho de cabelos vermelhos uma imensidão azul acima e verde abaixo, e os ventos frios da Inglaterra lhe fazia acreditar, enquanto faíscas estreladas saíam de suas mãos, que conquistara o mundo. Então, Hogwarts, onde conhecia e dominava um pouco mais da magia(e da fantasia) que existia dentro dele, e em cada parede de pedra, corredor sombrio ou masmorra, ele encontrava um pouco mais daquilo que alimentava seu espírito. As mais altas torres da escola eram suas favoritas. De lá via o lago, as montanhas que circundavam sua Hogwarts, o céu cinzento do norte. De lá, ele conquistava o mundo a cada piscar de olhos. Nas tumbas e nas pirâmides também. Quando a noite caía nas dunas e a temperatura da escuridão lhe traziam de volta a Inglaterra, do alto de uma pirâmide ou na costa de um camelo, seja como for, ele gostava de sentir o vento arenoso bater em seus cabelos compridos e em seu rosto sardento. Explicaria apenas com um sorriso a sensação de pegar um punhado de areia no meio do deserto escuro e lançá-la ao vento, onde tudo o que poderia denunciar seus movimentos era o farfalhar suave dos grãos insignificantes, um após o outro, depositando-se na imensidão.

William nunca havia se sentido insignificante como um grão de areia. Mas era sempre levado pelo vento, exatamente como um.

Naquele amanhecer, no entanto, o vento não lhe atingira. A capa abotoada até o pescoço, as botas marcando o som de seus passos, o cabelo solto. A varinha em punho, os olhos atentos. E o vento não lhe chegava, e o deixava sério, e seu espírito não lhe falava.

O mármore branco foi se projetando conforme a luz pálida ia surgindo, e seus passos não falhavam na rua de pedras.

À medida que os contornos apareciam, ele a viu. Se estivesse ali antes, era visivelmente camuflada pelo branco do prédio em que se apoiava.

Os cabelos cobriam-lhe o rosto. Desciam em cascata até sua cintura estreita. Tinham um brilho curioso, diferente de todos os cabelos que já vira até então. Supôs que deveriam ser fios de prata, assim como as vestes que lhe cobriam os ombros delicados. Seus dedos finos tremeram, e o vento soprou os fios platinados para longe de sua face. Era visível em perfil, e seus cílios prateados faziam sombras em seu rosto claro. Sua boca era rosada e ao mesmo tempo pálida. Era suave, ele teve vontade de contornar aqueles lábios e sentir sua textura exata.

Seu rosto se virara de frente, e o azul cinzento de seus olhos cintilou contra o azul marinho dos seus próprios. Sua expressão era de algo que ele não conseguia decifrar. Se fosse um ser humano normal, estaria curiosa. Mas ela parecia alheia a coisas mundanas, e certamente não teria curiosidade nele.

O barulho das botas não ecoou, mas os passos não cessaram. Subiu decidida e lentamente os degraus de pedra, sem nenhum arroubo de inspiração que o fizesse se sentir numa história de aventura. A magia, porém, estava ali. Diferente da que sua varinha produzia, era verdade.

Era algo como o que sentia nas areias do deserto. Debruçado nas ameias da torre. No alto do morro do vilarejo. E uma coisa a mais.

Naquele instante William percebeu que havia feito muito bem em ocultar anjos de sua imaginação, pois jamais conseguiria produzir algo dessas proporções. Ele não podia dizer com certeza se ela o era. No entanto, era bem melhor. Imaginou o quanto ele daria para poder tocar naquela face. Ela parecia valer muito mais que o vento e suas conquistas. Era a coisa mais próxima do paraíso que ele jamais vira.

Embora não ventasse para ele mais, ela poderia sentir sua brisa, de alguma forma.

_

* * *

_

And I'd give up forever to touch you

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_  
_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_  
_And I don't wanna go home right now_

_Iris - Goo Goo Dolls_

- Foi um arroubo de inspiração, sozinha em casa, no escuro, chovendo. Reviews? :')

-Desenhei somente os personagens, o link está no meu profile. Não sei usar photoshop, então o desenho está bruto mesmo. :/ Me diz o que achou assim mesmo? *-*


End file.
